


Печиво

by Anonymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Reaction, Translation
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реакція на епізод 4x14, в якому Блейн проводить Різдво з Куртом і його татом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Печиво

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111352) by slightestwind. 



> Дякую моїй няшній беті sam_vz

Навіть після того, як Курт і Бурт полягали спати, Блейн все ще не може заставити свій мозок відключитись. Простягнувшись на диванчику, закутаний у ковдри, що пахнуть Куртом настільки, що всередині у Блейна все стискається, він задумується про те, чи з лофту завжди вчуваються такі дивні скрипучі звуки, які трохи нагадують гуркіт від вбивці з сокирою, що намагається вломитись у вікно. 

Хоча Блейн тривожно ворушиться, він все ще прислухається достатньо уважно, щоб через кілька хвилин почути тихе схлипування з кімнати Курта.

Блейн добре знає цей звук. Він перевертається ще раз, насупившись. Він ненавидить його, бо цей жахливий звук з’являється, коли Курт намагається зробити вигляд, що він не плаче, але потім починає плакати ще сильніше. 

Після декількох хвилин вслуховування і сперечання із самим собою, чи піти до нього буде порушенням домовленості, Блейн нарешті підіймається, накидуючи ковдру, яка все ще пахне Куртом, собі на плечі, і підкрадається до занавіски, що відгороджує кімнату Курта, зупиняючись прямо перед нею. 

\- Курт? - шепоче Блейн. - Ти як, в порядку?  

Схлипування у мить припиняється, і Блейн вже готовий вибачитись, коли чує боязке: 

\- Не знаю. Не думаю.

Блейн заплющує очі, щільніше закутується у ковдру. 

\- Я можу чимось допомогти? 

\- М-можеш просто обійняти мене? - Курт питає тремтячим голосом, і Блейн заходить у кімнату. Його серце розбивається, коли він бачить, як Курт сидить спиною до подушок, згорнений у клубочок, його ніс та очі червоні від сліз.

\- Давай сюди, - промовляє Блейн, влаштовуючись на ліжку і простягаючи руки, і Курт пригортається до його грудей, обіймаючи його, поки звуки плачу стихають у складках Блейнової піжами.

\- Тсс, все добре, - каже Блейн, сам насилу стримуючи сльози, і розуміючи, що можна навіть не питати, чому Курт плаче. - Все буде добре.

\- А якщо не буде? - питає Курт напруженим і тихим голосом. - Блейне, я не можу навіть думати про те, що втрачу його знову. Не можу. Було так боляче бачити його у лікарняному ліжку, а тепер…

\- Курт, сонечко, просто... Просто дихай, добре? - каже Блейн, легенько погладжуючи Курта по спині, намагаючись не відчувати себе настільки безпомічним, коли він так йому потрібен. - Твій тато казав, що все виявили на ранній стадії і лікарі впевнені, що з ним все буде гаразд, тож… тож нам не треба ні про що хвилюватись, добре? - Блейн заховав носа у Куртовому волоссі, вдихаючи його запах і шепочучи: 

\- Я обіцяю, що все буде добре.

Курт тільки те й може, що тихенько схлипнути, поки Блейн обіймає його.

Він не знає, як довго вони так лежать, але незабаром дихання Курта перестає здригатись, і нарешті він тільки посопує, а потім підіймає голову з Блейнових грудей і дивитися на нього сповненими вини мокрими очима

\- Вибач, - бурмоче Курт, витираючи потоки від сліз, і Блейн підіймається щоб взяти упаковку паперових серветок біля ліжка, і витягши одну, лагідно торкається нею до щоки Курта. Губи Курта витягуються у ледь помітному натяку на посмішку.

\- Дякую.

\- Не варто мені дякувати, - каже Блейн, сподіваючись що Курт знає, як це важливо – наскільки це для нього важливо - проводити Різдво разом з ним. - Тепер… ти трохи заспокоївся?

Курт киває, витягуючи серветку, щоб витерти носа, і посміхається Блейну. 

\- Я просто не міг перестати думати про це, а потім, ну, ти знаєш, наскільки просто для мене розплакатись. Мені шкода, що я розбудив тебе.

\- Та ні, я не міг заснути, - знизує плечима Блейн. - Якщо тобі треба буде ще раз поговорити зі мною про… про це, ти ж знаєш, що можеш, так?

Курт знову киває, і заспокійливо посміхається Блейну, наче він намагається підбадьорити і переконати не тільки Блейна, а й самого себе, що все добре. 

\- Я знаю. І… І я тебе дуже люблю, Блейне.

\- Я теж тебе люблю, - відповідає Блейн, і горло його стискається від щирості. Він відводить погляд і каже: - Давай, - підіймаючись з ліжка і швиденько витираючи рукавом очі, сподіваючись, що Курт не помітить. - Думаю, що знаю дещо, що може підняти тобі настрій.

\- Ти хочеш розбудити тата? - м’яко питає Курт. - Я краще б дав йому відпочити…

\- Ні, ні, нічого такого. - Блейн нерішуче всміхається, потім додає: - Взагалі-то, це пов’язано з обіцянкою, яку я дав тобі минулого Різдва.

Курт насуплює брови, але Блейн посміхається ще ширше, простягаючи руку. 

\- Ходімо, Курте. Мені потрібно, щоб ти показав, де зберігаєш шоколадні крихти.  
  


*

\- Хей! - вигукує Блейн, коли бачить, що Курт крадькома заглядає до печива у духовці, але моментально знижує свій голос до шепотіння, коли Курт кидає на нього осудливий погляд. - Я серйозно, Курт. Сядь. Якщо ти вічно будеш намагатися допомогти мені з печивом, це не буде рахуватись як моя заслуга.

\- Добре, добре, - бурчить Курт, але м’яко посміхається Блейну, повертаючись назад до дивану і журналів. Це одна з найщиріших посмішок цієї ночі, і серце Блейна щемить від того, наскільки це йому знайомо, хоча пройшло так багато часу відтоді, коли вони могли просто проводити час разом, як зараз.

\- Курт, я… - каже Блейн, сідаючи на диван поряд з Куртом. \- Я серйозно. Щодо того, щоб приглядати за твоїм татом. Сем постійно запрошує мене, так що в мене є виправдання, і… -  Блейн прочищає горло, відводить очі і втуплює погляд у свої коліна. - Він теж чимало для мене значить.

\- Я знаю, - промовляє Курт, зітхаючи. - Ти теж можеш бути певен, що і дня не пройде без мого дзвінка і запитань, що нового. 

\- Я буду на це розраховувати, - каже Блейн з посмішкою. Починає дзеленчати таймер, і Блейн спішить його вимкнути і натягнути рукавички для духовки. - Знаєш, мене дійсно дивує, як твій тато може спати, незважаючи на такий шум.

Курт сміється, і тільки після того, як Блейн дістає печиво, він кидає на Курта погляд і помічає, що його щоки порожевіли.

\- Ти б здивувався, якби знав _що_ він здатен почути, - каже Курт.

Блейн підіймає брови.

\- Оу?

\- Просто скажу, що того разу, коли ти ночував у нас після Дня Святого Валентина і ми думали, що поводимось тихо? Ну, взагалі-то… не дуже, \- каже Курт, і тепер він точно почервонів, хоча робить вигляд, що цілком зайнятий перекладанням печива на протвень.

\- Значить, твій тато знає…

\- Наступного ранку він привітав мене з тим, що я завчасно відкрив свій подарунок на тридцятиліття, - признається Курт і Блейн починає сміятись, коли бачить, що Курт посміхається, а не виглядає зніяковілим, як мав би.

\- Не можу повірити, що вперше про це чую.

\- Тоді мені було надто соромно, - знизує плечима Курт, все ще посміхаючись. Він бере відламаний шматочок печива, і підносить його до рота саме тоді, коли у Блейна раптом виривається: 

\- Знаєш, я так сумую за тобою.

Курт проковтує, його щоки знову наливаються кольором, а погляд м’якшає, коли зустрічає очі Блейна. 

\- Я теж за тобою сумую.

Раптом чутно, як Бурт прочищає горло, і вони обидва швидко повертаються на землю зі свого світу.

\- Хтось мені скаже, чому ви двоє вирішили пекти печиво о третій ранку?

Курт і Блейн обмінюються поглядами, і Курт обережно промовляє: - Хочеш печива, тату?

\- Звичайно, що я хочу клятого печива, - бурчить Бурт, і лице Курта осяює така світла посмішка, що Блейн відчуває, як тепло розливається в ньому від серця аж до самісіньких п’яток.


End file.
